Hanging by a Moment
by Pan-chan Breifs
Summary: Max and Liz. Roswell prom, the truth is told, takes place between EOTW and Viva Las Vegas. Enjoy and R & R!!! PLEASE. oh it is a Songfic by lifehouse HBAM.


HANGING BY A MOMENT  
BY: Pan-Chan Briefs  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or any of the characters. I also do not own the song "Hanging by a Moment" Lifehouse does. So do not sue me ok! Thanks! ENJOY AND REVIEW... PLEASE!  
  
DISCRIPTION: A story about Max and Liz but also involves other Roswell characters. Comes after episodes dealing with after future Max came and before the Viva Las Vegas episode! ENJOY!  
*******************************************  
  
Desperate for changing  
Starving for the truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you   
  
Max watched as Liz walked his way. He put some books into his locker and shut the locker door. Just as he turned around Michael called his name and as he turned around to find Michael he ran into Liz. It had been a long two months since Max had caught Kyle and Liz "in bed" together, and he still didn't believe that Liz would do something like that with Kyle or with anyone.   
He realized that Liz was saying something to him as he snapped out of his thoughts. "Max, Max, hello, earth to Max," Liz said waving her hand in front of his face. "Huh yeah I am here, sorry for bumping into you, Michael had my attention and I wasn't watching what I was doing," Max looked away trying not to stare at Liz. He had tried to meet other girls and striven to make a change in his life but he just couldn't there weren't any other girls like Liz. He couldn't turn his back on her though. He couldn't just stop loving her until he knew the truth. He had to know the absolute truth about Liz and Kyle before he would even begin to forget about Liz. He had to know if she really didn't love him. "Well, I guess I will let you get back to what you were doing and talk to you later. Ok. Bye Max," Liz said walking away from him. "Bye Liz," Max said as she walked away. As Liz walked off she met up with Maria and continued to walk down the all laughing and talking to Maria. Max's heart melted as he listened to Liz's laughter over and over in his head.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
* ONE WEEK LATER *  
  
Alex, Maria, Michael, Isabel, and Liz sat at their usual table in their usual seats in the lunchroom of Roswell High School. Max had been thinking of a way to talk to Liz but nothing came to mind. He knew that he didn't have a lot of time left. Summer break was in one month. The only thing he could think of was the school prom. He and Liz had planned to go but now he was pretty sure that things and all plans had been canceled.  
"So, Maria, what are you're plans for the night of April 20th," Michael asked looking at Maria. "Well, like any normal Roswell High student I will be going to the prom, duh," Maria said smiling at him as she continued, "wait Michael were you just asking me to go to the prom with you?" Michael rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I take that as a yes, and seeing your yes I will raise you a yes," Maria said giggling and winking at him. "I take it since we are playing poker here and gambling I will make a gamble. Isabel you wanna go to the prom," Alex asked with a puppy dog look on his face. "Sure, why not," Isabel said as she put her hair up in a loose bun. Liz looked at Max wondering what to do. She really wanted to go to the prom with Max and she really wanted to ask but she just wasn't sure if she should. She heard the bell ring for lunch and stood up. "Max, would you go to the prom with me, you can give me an answer after school," she said as she hurried off to her last period class. All Max could do was stand at the table and smile in shock.  
  
* Later after School *  
  
Max found Liz and told her that he would love to go and hang out with her at the prom. He told her that he had to go and that he would call her later, and find out more details about what they should do that night. "Max, let's go," Isabel yelled from the jeep. "Gotta go see ya later," Max said jogging to the jeep Liz couldn't help but smile as she watched him jog off. She knew that she still loved him  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking   
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation   
You take all of me  
  
  
Liz smiled the whole way home remembering the way Max had smiled when saying yes to her. She could feel her heart beating fast and she knew her face was all smiles.  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you   
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
* One week before prom *  
  
  
Liz stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection. "Well, I hope he likes it, I mean, I don't want him hating my dress," Liz said looking back at Maria who was spinning circles in her dress. Maria stopped spinning as she began to speak, "I think we both know that Max, could never hate anything about you." "That's what makes things so hard Maria," Liz said as a tear made its way down her cheek. "Liz you have to tell him, you owe it to him after all you two have been through, to tell him the truth about you and Kyle, and about your feelings," Maria said trying to comfort her friend. "I guess you are right, but it won't be easy," Liz said wiping away the tears.  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I am diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
* Night of the prom *  
  
Max adjusted his tie as he rang the doorbell. Liz's mom answered the door, "Hi Max, Liz is almost ready, come on in while she finishes up," Mrs. Parker said as Max followed her into the house. Mrs. Parker went over to the stairs and yelled up at Liz, "Liz hurry up Max is here sweetie." "Ok mom," Liz yelled down from her room. Max sat down on the couch and fiddled with the corsage he had gotten for Liz. After about five minutes Liz finally appeared at the top of the steps. Max looked up and let out a small gasp when he saw how beautiful she was. Her dark navy blue dress was low cut across her chest, with spaghetti straps, and it hugged her hips and then just pushed out a little to give the dress shape. Max had to close his eyes to keep himself in check.  
  
* In Max's jeep on the way to the prom *  
  
Liz couldn't help but look at Max out of the corner of her eye. He looked so hot in his tux. He had taken his jacket off and given it to her to keep her warm. Liz could smell Max's cologne on the jacket and she loved every minute of being able to inhale his sweet smell. She thought he looked like the perfect gentleman in his white shirt, tux pants, navy vest, and his navy tie. She remembered what Future Max had told her about their wedding and wondered if he had looked anything like this in their little Vegas wedding. "Is there something on my face," Max asked with a little grin. "Huh, oh no sorry," Liz said with a shy smile. She had been thinking about the future so hard that she hadn't realized that she was staring. "Well, we are here," Max said parking the car and getting out. He walked around the jeep and opened the door for Liz. Max helped Liz out of the jeep and they walked into the building. Inside they could already hear people yelling and the sound of loud music being played. When they walked into the room they saw people dancing and laughing happily. They met up with Michael and Maria first. Then when the music stopped playing Alex and Isabel made their way over to the group. Everyone said their "Hellos" and "I love your outfits". Then a slow song came on and each couple made their way to the dance floor. As the music played and the couples were dancing Liz began to talk to Max, " Max I need to tell you something." Max could tell that her voice was shaky and that she really was nervous about whatever she had to tell him so he tried to help calm her down. "What is it Liz, you can tell me anything, honestly," he said pulling her closer. That was it Liz knew she had to tell him now, she had to tell max the truth. She knew that there was nothing else that could make her change her mind.  
  
There is nothing else to lose  
There is nothing else to find  
There is nothing in the world   
That could change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
  
Liz explained everything that had happened in the past 2 months and she did it the best way she knew how. She knew she would cry and she was right, as she told the story over again to Max word for word the tears fell freely down her face. She didn't care who saw her or what people were saying, all that mattered is she was with Max and he was finally telling him the truth. "So, you see, Max I didn't really sleep with Kyle. I had to do it for you. I had to make you fall out of love with me. I loved you enough to know that it was something that had to be done to assure that you and the others would be safe. I am so sorry that I lied and I know you will probably never forgive me but I hope that maybe someday you will," Liz said as she finished her story. The music stopped playing and all the couples were leaving the dance floor but Max and Liz stayed where they were.   
  
Desperate for changing   
Starving for the truth   
I'm closer to where I started  
I'm chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto   
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Max wiped the tears away from Liz's face. "Liz, I don't know what to say, I mean I can't believe that you would go through all that pain and do all that stuff for me and for the others. I had no idea, I wish you would have told me sooner. I can't believe Tess would do that. I can't believe that she would cause so much pain to all of us and especially you. I am so sorry Liz," Max said hugging her tightly to him. "It wasn't completely Tess' fault but now you know why I did all that," Liz said burring her face into Max's chest. "Liz I do trust you and I have never and will never hate you. Don't you know that? I could never love Tess. You are the only one that I love, and that will never change. I don't care what my destiny is. We make our own destiny, remember?" Max reached down and lifted Liz's chin up so that she was looking straight at him. "I love you Liz, now and forever. You are the one that completes me and that gives me the strength that I need. Nobody but you," Max said right before he leaned down and kissed Liz.  
Liz was so happy. She didn't want the kiss to end. The next thing the two knew is that there were four people standing around them clapping  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I am diving into   
Just hanging by a moment here with you   
  
Maria, Michael, Alex, and Isabel were all gathered around them clapping saying stuff like, "Its about time, and congratulations you two!" Max and Liz didn't even hear them they were too busy paying attention to each other. "So does this mean that you will give me another chance, I mean give "us" another chance?" Liz asked shyly. "What do you think," Max said pulling Liz into another sweet kiss. Everyone started dancing again as the night went on. Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be and nothing was going to come between any of them this time.  
  
Just hanging by a moment  
  
*FIN*  
  



End file.
